


Ottawa

by bluecat180



Series: Darcy Lewis aka Ottawa [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Canada has a lot of kids, Ottawa Darcy, She loves them, but she wonders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecat180/pseuds/bluecat180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even the intern was normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ottawa

Darcy’s mother was a smart woman. She wasn’t just smart; she gave the impression that she was all knowing too. 

This came from years of watching others and being able to pick up on things very easily.

Of course Darcy still suspected that she was all knowing. And a ninja.

This meant that she was only a little shocked when she and the Avengers, and Jane and Coulson, had walked into the conference room. 

And there her mother sat in her oversized red maple leaf hoodie, Team Canada Olympic hockey jersey, jeans, and hiking boots. Seeing someone so young that was wearing such normal attire, and wasn’t Darcy, had apparently thrown the others out of whack since they hadn’t moved from the doorway…the talking polar bear cub probably wasn’t helping matters either. 

“You guys see the hot lady with big boobs holding a talking polar bear too, right?” The so called billionaire ‘genius’ questioned the others. 

“Tony! That’s a horrible way to refer to a woman. Apologize right now!” Steve recovered from the shock of seeing a talking polar bear. One sees weird shit when in the Avengers after all.

“If it isn’t too much trouble maybe you could have a seat so we can start the damn meeting?” Coming from General Fury this was an order and not a question. They all filed in, Darcy sprinting ahead of Tony to get the seat closes to her mother.

Being once seat further away from her mother didn’t stop him from trying to flirt with her of course. “It’s not every day I get to meet a woman as beautiful as you.” He gave Darcy a smug glare. “I’m T-” “Tony Stark. Yes I know.” Now it was Darcy’s turn to look smug as Tony looked at the woman in confusion. 

“Avengers I’d like you to meet Matthew Williams.” Fury’s voice shook the room. “Better known to the government and a select few as Canada.”

“When you say Canada, do you mean as a codename or Nation?” Natasha questioned. She knew of the countries, but had never met one besides her homeland personally.

“Nation.” Matthew gave the Russian a polite smile. “You’re one of Ivan’s I presume?”

“Natasha Romanoff.” 

“Hold on a minute!” Clint interjected. “What do you mean nation?!”

“It’s Nations with a capital ‘N’, Barton.” Darcy smiled at them. “As in the anthromorphic personification of the country of Canada, representing the country, people, and culture in one person.” 

“Just how do you know that?” Coulson had a frightening suspicion he knew the answer. 

“That’s confidential information, Miss Lewis.” Fury also narrowed his eye.

“It’s quite simple really.” The smile stretching across Darcy’s face would make even a Bond villain envious. “The same reason I can do this.” Her arm slowly stretched to point a Coulson when General Fury’s eye widened in understanding. “No!”

“Yep!” Matthew cheerfully toned in. 

“Mommy, Agent Coulson stole my iPod!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Hetalia.


End file.
